<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the mistletoe by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323873">Under the mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell'>vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/F, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Romance, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a freezing cold winter day, two lonely souls discover the miracle of Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshape/gifts">Moonshape</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you are going to enjoy this Christmas gift of mine, friend. Thank you for always being there and being a great guide and friend, not to forget the best cheerleader. 💕</p><p>Merry Christmas and a happy new year to all my readers and subscribers as well! You guys are the best and I truly appreciate each and every single one of you. 🤗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The icy winds were howling through the trees which creaked ominously under the weight of the thick layer of snow atop of them. Even the birds had turned silent, probably huddling up somewhere to try and counteract the cold. A lone wanderer could be seen marching up the hill. No one should be out in that weather, but the tall figure had felt the need to get out and go as far away as possible which in the end had led her into the woods. The fact that the weather situation was this bad shouldn't have been all too surprising for anyone, but the blonde was by no means a local and this was her first time coming to this place which she personally deemed insufferable. Wrapping her red scarf tighter around herself to try and shield her face and neck from the biting cold she took a steadying breath before marching on like a true warrior. The snow was crunching under every step she took prints of her boots left behind in the previously untouched blanket of white powder. A new layer of snow was about to fall soon that would be covering her tracks again, however, so she shrugged it off, never once looking back on her way.</p><p> </p><p>When gazing out of her window, the redhead was glad to be here in the warmth and safety of her cabin. Winter had hit this area full force, snow falling mercilessly, covering everything in a thick white blanket reminding her of the powdered sugar mother and she had topped doughnuts with during one of many baking sessions during her childhood. Those days were long gone, so was the older woman who had taught her so much, always providing comfort and advice. She shook her head, swallowing against the knot which had formed in her throat. There was no use crying over the past. She was a big girl now, leading a life of her own, albeit a lonely life, but she preferred it that way. The cabin in the middle of nowhere was her refuge, her safe haven who she'd worked hard for. She returned her attention to the book she'd placed on her lap, eager to reunite with the characters of her favorite novel, always enjoying coming back to them whenever she felt particularly lonely, much like today.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde blinked, not trusting her tired eyes at first when a cabin seemed to materialize out of nowhere right on top of the hill she'd successfully ascended after all. Only after rubbing her eyes and looking again, she came to realize that her vision had not betrayed her and the cabin still stood right there, light could be seen behind the windows, smoke coming out of the chimney. 'Somebody lives here?' The young woman was utterly stunned at this fact, having been convinced to be the only person stupid enough to want to go all the way out here, far away from civilization. She came to a halt in front of the door which to her looked very inviting, a door wreath was placed on top of the heavy wooden door that appeared to her as if it was self-made, that did not mean it didn't look appealing. The evergreens were woven neatly, small red berries placed in between as well as slices of dried orange and cinnamon sticks. 'Very aesthetically pleasing.', mused the blonde to herself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Inside the cabin, the petite woman had currently been engrossed in reading when what sounded like a knock coming from her front door snapped her out of her state of deep concentration. She listened intently, waiting for another knock. When she heard nothing she shrugged it off, thinking it must've been her mind playing tricks on her. She was about to go back to reading when another sound that was no doubt a knock came from the door. 'Who would knock on my door at this time and in this weather? I usually never have guests and I'm not expecting anyone either.' Not trusting this odd situation, afraid it could be an attack, she grabbed a phaser rifle from the weapon cabinet, slowly walking over to the door, prepared for the worst, phaser set to stun for the moment. When she opened the door, her jaw dropped. A shivering form stood before her now, a red scarf covering almost half of her face. This by no means looked to be an attack but surely like an emergent situation.</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn gently ushered the tall woman inside, quickly closing the door behind them again to prevent the cold from coming in. Her voice sounded raw due to not having been in use for a while when she asked in genuine surprise and concern. “What were you doing out there in this weather?” The blonde felt her cheeks heat up in humiliation, a curious flutter starting in her stomach as she carefully took in the sight of the woman in front of her. “I had not planned to stay out for this long and I had not anticipated this weather or those temperatures. It was foolish of me to decide to go on a walk today...” Kathryn frowned at this, the voice of the young woman causing her skin to prickle. She remarked dryly. “Well, you're lucky I live here and was kind enough to open the door for you and let you in, despite my initial suspicions.” The blonde nodded towards the phaser rifle still in Kathryn's hand. “You seem to have been prepared for the worst if the rifle in your hand is any indication.”</p><p> </p><p>The redhead felt the blood rush to her cheeks, inwardly cursing her body. “Well... Better safe than sorry, as my mother used to say. As a single woman living out here in the middle of nowhere you need to be prepared for anything anytime.” The younger woman who had by now taken off her scarf and beanie nodded slowly. “Indeed. You should not live out here on your own like this. It seems... 'reckless' to do so.” Kathryn had a hard time not to gasp when her eyes fell upon the woman in front of her, beautiful long blonde hair framing a gorgeous face, ice-blue eyes with long lashes staring curiously back at her, left eyebrow quirked. The redhead swallowed hard before stating nonchalantly. “I chose to live here a long time ago and I think the risk to get attacked is a small price to pay when I can have all this the rest of the time.” She gestured around the place at this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kathryn inwardly cursed herself when she realized they were still very much standing in the hallway. She motioned the younger woman to follow her inside the living area. “You should take off your boots and coat. Actually, it may be best if I run you a nice hot bath. How does that sound? You need to get out of those clothes, or you'll risk catching a cold.” The blonde was about to protest, knowing the risks of her getting a cold were very slim, if not nonexistent, but refrained from doing so, not wanting to raise any more suspicion. The redhead marched over to the bathroom, calling out over her shoulder. “Call me if you need anything.” The tall woman blinked at this, only now realizing she didn't even know the other woman's name yet. 'How am I supposed to call her if I do not know her name? Humans indeed are a curious species and this individual seems especially so. Yet, there is something about this human female that makes me desire to learn more about her. If she knew what you were she would have used that phaser rifle right away earlier...'</p><p> </p><p>The blonde shook her head, quickly and efficiently disrobing herself, neatly folding her clothes and placing them by the fireplace so they could dry faster. Once she was merely dressed in her underwear anymore, she walked in the direction she'd seen the older woman walk into earlier, assuming the bathroom must be there. Kathryn who had been about to leave the room stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes fell upon the vision standing in the doorframe, seemingly just as surprised as she was to see her here. The blonde swallowed, muttering. “I must have gone the wrong direction. I had meant to go to the bathroom. I apologize...” The young woman gazed up, her eyes suddenly catching sight of a twig of sorts hanging above her head. Unable to mask her curiosity she asked. “What is this?”</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn blinked, following the younger woman's line of sight, her eyes catching the mistletoe hanging above the doorframe. “That's a mistletoe. You're not from around here, are you? It's customary to hang these up during this time of year.” The blonde felt caught, nodding slowly. “You are correct. I am not from this area. Why do people hang these 'mistletoes' up in their doorframes?” Kathryn felt her cheeks heat up, wondering for a moment if the young woman was merely teasing her and in reality was very well aware of the meaning behind this tradition, unable to stop herself she blurted out. “It is a good luck charm and it's an old tradition that if two people walk through the door at the same time they're supposed to kiss underneath the mistletoe.” The redhead looked down, waving her hand dismissively. “It's silly really, just an old Terran tradition...” To her shock, the younger woman said, voice having taken on a dark alluring tone. “I do not deem this tradition to be 'silly' at all.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kathryn gulped and took a step back, heart beating wildly in her chest as the younger woman licked her lips, taking a step forward instead. The older woman's eyes turned wide when the blonde stated matter-of-factly. “We have both walked through the doorframe just now. The tradition states that we are to 'kiss' underneath the 'mistletoe' now.” Kathryn inwardly cursed herself for having let that kind of information slip earlier, her own words now biting her in the butt. Then again, she had to admit to herself that her situation could be far worse. Getting to kiss this beautiful young woman certainly did have its appeal. Kathryn usually wasn't at all someone to randomly kiss strangers, even beautiful, mysterious ones right on their first encounter. She knew nothing of this woman standing in front of her, seemingly staring right into her soul with those beautiful light blue orbs that seemed to entrance her. Kathryn licked her lips, wrapping her arms around the slender waist of the blonde. 'Once won't hurt.'</p><p> </p><p>Decision made, the redhead stood on her tippy toes, the blonde having bend down slightly, long slender arms wrapping around the smaller woman's neck, elegant wine tinted lips and sensual pale pink ones inching closer before eventually melting against each other, evoking a firework, every tender tentative touch, and brush of flesh against flesh seeming like a revelation. Kathryn reluctantly parted from the kiss first, her lungs greedily filling with oxygen as she gulped in fresh air, licking her lips which brought forth a soft groan from the blonde who had watched her intently, sending the heat to the redhead's cheeks and a place farther south her body. 'Gods, Katie. This is wrong on so many levels. You should've known better than to kiss a stranger, no less enjoy it so much. You don't even know her name yet.'</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly it dawned on her and she was about to say something when the blonde beat her to it, remarking dryly, mischief glinting in those beautiful eyes that by now had turned sky-blue. “I was unaware that it was appropriate to 'kiss' someone before introducing to them. It appears my knowledge in regards to this place is lacking even more than I had previously been aware. Do not think that I am complaining. I would, however, appreciate learning your de- your name after having shared such an intimate gesture with you just now.” The taller woman inwardly cursed herself for almost having used one of those clipped words she was accustomed to which could have turned things very awkward. Kathryn bit her bottom lip and stated. “It's not customary to kiss someone before getting to know them or at least properly introducing yourself to them. I apologize for not having introduced myself to you yet. Living alone and not being used to company, much less that of complete strangers must have caused me to forget my manners. I'm Kathryn. How may I call you?” The redhead looked at the younger woman expectantly, somehow eager to learn her name. The blonde licked her lips and said in the most sensual voice the older woman had ever heard, sending pleasant shivers down her body. “Kathryn. Your name suits you perfectly. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. You may call me Seven.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kathryn frowned at this. “Seven? Why do you want me to call you by a number?” The blonde felt her heart sink, having dreaded this conversation from the beginning. She was stunned the other woman had not noticed the telltale signs of her heritage if you will so far. Her voice was barely a whisper when she stated. “I am Borg. My full designation is Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One.” Kathryn to the young woman's utter astonishment chuckled at this before remarking. “My, that's quite the mouthful. I believe I now understand why you prefer to be called Seven. I have never heard of your people before, so I'm thinking Borg must stand for an alien race. Correct me if I'm wrong, Seven.” The blonde was stunned that there was someone out there who had never heard of the Borg Collective before, thinking that their bad reputation preceded them, having met her fair share of humans who'd been horrified of her, or repulsed.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing better than to scare off the one human who was not hostile towards her or held a grudge against her, she nodded. “You are correct. The Borg are a highly developed alien race residing in both the Alpha and Delta Quadrants who are part man and part machine.” Kathryn gently traced the crescent-shaped metal piece adorning Seven's left eyebrow at this which caused the blonde's breath to hitch. “So that is why you are having these interesting metal pieces adorned on your face.” Seven bit her bottom lip, cheeks turning pink, tone embarrassed. “Not only on my face but all over my body, Kathryn and not all of them are as aesthetically pleasing to look at as the ones on my face, I am afraid...” The redhead gently cupped the younger woman's soft cold cheeks. “You don't have to be ashamed of them, Seven. They're a part of who you are and they make you unique. Unless... Do they cause you discomfort? Like, do they... cause you any pain, Seven?” The older woman felt concerned for a moment, inwardly sighing in relief as Seven shook her head. “They are a part of me as you stated correctly before and they do not harm me in any way. Do not worry, Kathryn.”</p><p> </p><p>Only when she realized just how cold the blonde's cheeks felt did she remember the actual reason she had gone to the back of the house in the first place, the water for the bath she'd run for the young woman most likely had grown cold by now. She looked at Seven apologetically, telling her sheepishly. “I guess it's safe to say the water for the bath I'd run for you a while ago has grown cold by now. You really should be taking a nice hot bath though. Let me change the water real quick then I'll brew you a nice cup of hot tea, okay? You were out in that freezing weather for so long earlier. I don't want to risk you catching a nasty cold because of that.” Seven nodded slowly, refraining from telling the older woman that Borg were unable to catch a cold, much less a 'nasty' one. She trotted after the redhead who walked over to a smaller room that was located next to the as the young woman only noticed now bedroom. Seven's cheeks turned pink once more as the realization hit her that Kathryn and she had coincidentally or not been standing in the doorframe of the older woman's bedroom the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn had quickly changed the indeed freezing water to steaming hot water again. Seven began to worry for a moment that her Borg systems may not be able to cope with the heat or the water in general but once she sat inside the tub, all her worries melted away, a pleased sigh leaving her lips. Kathryn who had come back from the kitchen where she'd brewed a cup of herbal tea for the blonde couldn't help but stop in the doorframe, drinking in the heavenly sight of Seven sitting in the bathtub visibly relaxed, eyes closed. The redhead felt guilty for having to disturb the younger woman's much deserved moment of relaxation and solitude, but to her own surprise, it was Seven who spoke up first, already having noticed her presence. “Kathryn. Is there any particular reason why you have been standing in the doorframe for 3.5 minutes without saying a word?” Kathryn felt called out at this, muttering embarrassingly. “You looked so peaceful and relaxed. I didn't want to disturb you...” Seven opened her eyes, smiling softly at the redhead, an action that effectively knocked the wind out of her. “That is very considerate of you, Kathryn, but you are by no means a disturbance to me. Thank you for allowing me into your home, running me this bath, and brewing me tea. I have never in my life experienced this much kindness before. Usually, humans are repulsed by me and I am lucky if they simply ignore my presence. You are the first human to not judge me for my past.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kathryn frowned at this, gently handing the tea over to Seven who accepted it gracefully. “Why would people be repulsed by you, or judge you for something that you can't change? The past is in the past. I don't need to know about yours, what counts is the person you are now and that is one fine young woman from what I've seen so far. Humans suck a lot of the time and tend to be superficial, hence I decided to move out here and lead my own life, far away from other people who as you said correctly earlier could judge me, or try to change me into someone or something that conforms with society. I've never been like them and it took me long enough to accept that fact and realize that I'm right the way that I am and don't have to be like them, or change only to please others.” Seven nodded at this, placing her cup to the side, glancing at the woman who was standing so close to her now, transfixed by her natural beauty. Her voice had turned huskier than normal as Kathryn added. “You are perfect just the way you are, Seven. Don't listen to those people who try to tell you otherwise. Humans can be cruel, especially towards those who don't fit the norms of their beloved society or their beauty standards. Anyone who is looking or behaving 'oddly' or out of their self-declared norm is instantly frowned upon and judged for something they can mostly not even change like personality, interests, sexual orientation, or outer appearance.”</p><p> </p><p>Seven bit her lip, wondering more and more how it was possible this epitome of perfection standing next to her could have been declared an outcast, not worthy. One thing was for sure, at least Seven was convinced of that, her outer appearance couldn't have been the problem. Unless humans were even less intelligent than she gave them credit for which was to say something. The blunt person she was, her curiosity now having reached its peak, Seven blurted out. “Why would your fellow humans judge you, Kathryn? I fail to see anything that could cause anyone to deem you not fit into society. You are so... perfect.” Kathryn felt her cheeks heat up at the compliment from the younger woman, chuckling humorlessly. “Oh, you have no idea, Seven. Trust me, I've made my fair share of experiences and I tried to live alongside 'my people', but I failed every single time. Things usually went okay for a while, but as soon as I trusted someone enough to show my true self to them it was over.” Seven was even more confused by now but decided to leave it be, for the time being, wanting to give the older woman the opportunity to decide whether she trusted her enough to open up to her eventually.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After the younger woman had finished her bath, the duo cooked dinner together. Kathryn had been reluctant to have Seven help prepare the food, seeing as how she was her guest and all, but the blonde had been very persistent and blackmailed her by giving her puppy eyes accompanied by an irresistible, downright adorable little please. 'You're so smitten for this girl already, Katie. Better be more careful and keep your guard up. You should know better than to be so reckless by now. Such a fool...' Seven had been a quick study, eagerly absorbing (assimilating, as she would say), the new knowledge regarding how to prepare and cook the Persian squash and pistachio roast, a recipe Kathryn's mother had taught the older woman after the redhead had declared to her as a pre-teen that she wanted to go Vegan, being a hardcore animal lover and all. Gretchen had been nothing sheer of supportive of her daughter's decision and even gone Vegan herself. In the end, even her healthy lifestyle couldn't prevent Gretchen's early death, however.</p><p> </p><p>“Kathryn, where do you wish for me to bring the food?” The redhead snapped out of her reverie, answering the blonde. “Over there to the dining table. Wait, I'll go bring the plates and cutlery. Do you drink wine? I have a bottle of Malbec open which would go well with the food. Would you like a glass with your meal?” Seven felt dumbfounded at the question, never having tried wine before. She decided to trust Kathryn's opinion on this, not being an expert in terms of food herself due to her past. When the redhead had proposed dinner earlier she had been about to decline with her typical response of. 'I do not require food at this hour.', but not wanting to come over as rude she'd accepted after all. She simply nodded. “That would be acceptable, Kathryn.” Kathryn bit her lip to suppress a chuckle. Seven truly was one of a kind and her rather clipped speech sometimes seemed weird, yet it was oddly endearing at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Once Kathryn had gotten them two wine glasses and filled them with the dark purple liquid, the duo started their dinner in comfortable silence, each sneaking glances whenever they thought the other wasn't looking. Seven was delighted by the food, a smile had formed on her face on its own accord, a fact that sent a flutter to the pit of Kathryn's stomach. 'Gods, she's gorgeous and so young... That kiss we shared earlier was a mistake. How am I ever going to be able to forget the feeling and taste of those tantalizing lips of hers?' Seven, who was not used to drinking liquor at all, this being her first-ever experience on the matter before long felt the effects of the alcohol. Her mind kept incessantly replaying that kiss she'd shared earlier with the redhead, craving more. The young woman cursed her eidetic memory. Kathryn subconsciously licked her lips, her mind busy reminding her of that kiss and the glimpse of the younger woman's glorious naked form she'd seen earlier, deeply frustrating the petite woman. Seven's nostrils flared, only thanks to willpower that one inherited having spent a considerable amount of their life as a member of the Collective did she not groan out, the intoxicating scent of the redhead's arousal invading her nostrils, curse those heightened senses of hers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After the pair had cleaned the dishes, Kathryn guided the younger woman back in the direction of her bedroom, stating. “You can stay in my bedroom, Seven. I'll just sleep on the living room couch for tonight. You're my guest after all and I want you to feel as comfortable as possible. You deserve a good night's sleep after being out in that weather earlier.” As the two women were standing in the bedroom doorframe, Seven, deeply aroused and intoxicated, claimed the redhead's lips passionately. Kathryn's eyes shot open for a moment, surprised by the sudden, unexpected, but definitely not unwelcome gesture. Her eyes soon closed, returning the kiss in kind, pressing her body flush against the blonde's who groaned out lowly, their tongues touching messily. As they parted from their intense kiss, both deeply aroused by now, Kathryn's lipstick tainting the once light pink lips of the blonde, a fact that only further aroused the redhead who still forced herself to keep some semblance of composure, however. She didn't want to mess this, whatever this was up by going too fast or misreading the signs. 'Once bitten, twice shied.', thought the petite woman to herself grimly, tone hesitant. “Seven... If you want me to leave now, I understand. You should really get some sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Seven didn't have any of that, sleep (regeneration, as she would refer to it), being the last thing on her mind right now, her nanoprobes singing after that kiss and she craved more, although, admittedly the blonde wasn't aware what that may be. She was convinced Kathryn could help her out in that matter though. After all, the redhead was a human, and what an exquisite specimen at that. Kathryn squealed out girlishly as Seven's breath touched her neck, voice low she whispered in her ear. “I do not wish to 'sleep' at this hour, Kathryn and I certainly do not want you to leave. I find myself craving more, however, unfortunately, I am uncertain as to what the next logical course of action would be. You are a human, Kathryn, and as I would expect you have experience with matters like these. Could you tell me what humans do in this... state we are both currently in?” Kathryn blinked at the younger woman's unexpected words, cheeks heating up in humiliation, voice small. “I'm afraid you're giving me too much credit here, darling. I'm by no means an expert in those matters myself, human or not.” Seven's eyes turned wide at this, panic suddenly gripping her heart. “You... do not know what would be the logical next step at this moment, Kathryn? Explain!”</p><p> </p><p>The redhead sighed, cheeks by now having turned the color of the wine they'd been drinking earlier, stammering out. “W-well, I have the technical knowledge, I guess, but that's about it. My practical experience only goes as far as kissing, because that's the farthest I've ever made it with anyone in the past. The next logical step, I guess would be for us to be... to have i-intercourse...” The gears behind Seven's forehead were visibly working at this until she asked. “We are to copulate, but we are two females. How would that be possible?” Kathryn visibly flinched at the younger woman's words. She couldn't believe they were having this discussion right now. “Could you please not call it like that, Seven? That word sounds like a threat. Well, it's possible for two human females to be intimate with each other, technically. If that's not your cup of tea though, I understand. You wouldn't be the first one to tell me off, and clearly not the last one either. Lesbians aren't exactly popular, or easy to come by...”</p><p> </p><p>Seven's brain browsed through sheer endless amounts of data before eventually having found what she had been searching for, her brows furrowed she stated matter-of-factly. “You are a homosexual human female, Kathryn.” The redhead whined out in embarrassment, wishing the ground beneath her would swallow her whole, so deeply humiliated did she feel by the blonde's Scientific words that seemed to lack any emotion. She was about to retire to the living room for real this time, convinced this didn't make any sense when Seven to her astonishment stated. “I believe I am a 'lesbian' as well, Kathryn. If my strong attraction towards you is anything to go by. Why do you seem ashamed of your orientation, however, Kathryn? 6% of this planet's population are lesbian. How come you state that it is hard to meet another woman with the same orientation? I, for one, am another lesbian female who is very much interested in you and I do not mind you having no experience with intimacy yet. I did not think I would ever say that, but in this special case, the knowledge my species has assimilated over the course of the years may come in very ha-”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kathryn, pushed the blonde on her bed, positioning on top of her, clashing their lips together. Seven moaned out in what the redhead deemed the most erotic manner she'd ever heard, their tongues soon dancing around each other, both eager to taste the other. Seven, not satisfied with their current position and knowing full well, smelling it, in fact, how aroused and desperate for her attention the older woman was, changed their positions in one swift motion, her enhanced strength clearly paying off, not that Kathryn was particularly heavy, actually anything but that. The blonde ran her hands along Kathryn's body before she eventually sneaked them under the redhead's sweater, caressing smooth skin and surprisingly toned abs, feeling the breath of the woman underneath her hitch. A smirk graced Seven's gorgeous features, her lips placing feather-like kisses along Kathryn's neck before sucking a particularly sensitive spot, causing a cry that sounded like music to Seven to greet the blonde's ears. She gently dug her teeth into the soft, delectable skin of the redhead, eager to mark her, suddenly feeling territorial.</p><p> </p><p>Within a matter of seconds, Seven had efficiently disrobed Kathryn off her sweater and was currently trying to work out how to open this most complex appearing piece of fashion that held the object of her desire's breasts firmly in place. The blonde gave a, as Kathryn deemed, precious little huff after attempting to open the offending garment for a while. Kathryn smirked. “Need help with this, darling?” Seven blushed softly and muttered adorably. “Please.” The redhead cooed and unhooked her bra in record time, taking it off, causing Seven to blink. “This... How? You claim to be human, yet you are so fast taking off this... garment.” Kathryn chuckled at this, stating. “It's normal for a human female, Seven. We're taught about the workings of bras from an early age. I honestly mostly wear no bra though.” The blonde nodded slowly, saying the word tentatively. “'Bra'... I do not like this 'bra', Kathryn. It seems unnecessarily tight and its workings are beyond my comprehension.” Kathryn was honestly glad to hear this, nodding slowly. “I couldn't agree more with you on this, Seven. Bras are highly uncomfortable and I way prefer not wearing one.” A giggle left Kathryn's lips as a sneaky tongue licked over her arm. “Kathryn, could you please uncover yourself for me? Your arms, as beautiful as they may be, are currently blocking my way.”</p><p> </p><p>The redhead blushed once she realized what Seven was getting at, slowly uncovering her breasts. A growl left the younger woman at the sight which she deemed the most alluring thing she'd ever had the privilege to see. She leaned down eagerly, placing kisses all over the expanse of the redhead's breasts, causing the latter to moan out blissfully, her hands tangling in the luscious golden tresses of her lover. Seven resumed by sucking the older woman's nipples, alternating between left and right, giving each equal attention. Kathryn was by now a mere moaning mess anymore, eyes closed, cheeks flushed. Seven pulled the redhead's pants down swiftly, leaving Kathryn in merely her by now thoroughly soaked panties which so happened to be the younger woman's favorite color red, causing a groan to come forth from the blonde who positioned in between the redhead's legs, nibbling her toned pale thighs that were, like the rest of her body adorned with freckles, a fact Seven found most alluring.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde breathed in the older woman's scent, her mind swirling, a primal growl escaping her lips. Desperate to taste her lover, Seven pulled down the redhead's panties, taking in the sight for a moment before going in for the kill, sucking Kathryn's clitoris, entering the petite woman with two fingers of her Borg enhanced left, which so happened to be her dominant hand causing the unexpecting redhead to cry out blissfully. Seven stroked the as she noticed impossibly tight, velvety walls of the older woman expertly, despite her inexperience in the matter, this being her first time and all, curling her fingers up against a spot which sent Kathryn's body into violent spasms, a loud cry resounding off the bedroom walls as an orgasm of an intensity the older woman had not deemed possible shook her to the core. Kathryn could swear she'd just flown to the moon and back, having a rendezvous with the stars along the way. Seven carefully removed her fingers from inside her lover, licking her essence from them, a moan coming forth as Kathryn's delectable taste filled her senses. “This... is perfection!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kathryn opened her eyes and using Seven's moment of distraction, started to undress the younger woman. She nuzzled the blonde's long, elegant neck, happily breathing in the soft clean scent of her lover before nibbling the alabaster skin, a hunger she'd never felt before wanting her to thoroughly taste this wonderful woman that by now was underneath her. Seven whimpered heart-meltingly, sending a flutter to the redhead's stomach. “K-Kathryn, please do not stop...” The redhead who had no intention to do so, anyway, happily complied, gliding her body down her lover's exquisite body, which was the perfect combination of flesh and metal. A whimper left her lips once her center came in contact with the surprisingly warm, toned stomach of the blonde that was adorned by a big silver implant. Seven herself groaned out, being especially sensitive at this spot. Kathryn leaned down, and, following her instincts, started to kiss the blonde's crescent-shaped implant atop her left brow while grinding against the blonde's stomach. The younger woman cried out blissfully at this, her hands had come to rest on the redhead's perfect round ass, which she kneaded occasionally, a fact that only fueled Kathryn's ministrations.</p><p> </p><p>Seven felt a tightening in her stomach as Kathryn sucked on her implant while grinding against her in that most erotic fashion. “K-Kathryn!” Seven cried out, her body thrashing violently about the bed, face contorted in utmost pleasure. This was the last straw. Kathryn moaned out blissfully, her own body shook by another intense orgasm. The redhead sank onto her lover, breathing heavily. Their lips met in a deep kiss, tears running down both their cheeks. Seven, feeling thoroughly confused as to why she cried. Both women were emotionally overwhelmed, never in their lives would either have deemed it possible to experience that kind of connection, this feeling of completeness, acceptance, being understood, appreciated, loved. It felt like coming home after a long, tiresome journey.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kathryn lazily blinked her eyes open, groaning out as she tried to get up, feeling sore all over as if she'd been chopping wood all day the last day. The redhead snickered. 'It comes close to that, although the comparison truly is unfair and I way prefer making love with Seven over chopping wood, all day, every day.' She blinked as upon feeling the left side of her bed, it turned out the space was empty. Her heart sank at the realization that the younger woman was gone. 'Of course, she has left. You're such a fool to think she'd stay, Katie...' The redhead's heart nearly stopped, cheeks turning pink as a familiar voice wafted over to her from the doorframe. “Good morning, 'sleepy head'. I took the liberty to use your kitchen and prepare 'breakfast'. I hope that is acceptable to you. Seeing as how there were seemingly gallons of coffee, I deemed you would prefer that as a beverage and brewed you a can of it. I hope waffles with syrup and strawberries are agreeable for you as 'breakfast' along with your coffee that you prefer to drink black as your replicator informed me.”</p><p> </p><p>The redhead beamed widely, exclaiming. “Seven! That sounds perfect, darling. Thank you.” The newly found lovers shared breakfast in bed together, exchanging kisses in between, not able to get enough of each other. After they were finished the blonde looked down, muttering under her breath. “Thank you for your hospitality, Kathryn. I had a great time with you, the best time in fact, but as they say, all good things must come to an end. I am going to go leave you alone again now...” Kathryn frowned at this. “Seven, where do you plan to go?” The blonde shrugged, whispering. “I can always sleep in my shuttle which is parked at the foot of the hill. I'll manage, Kathryn. I always have so far...” The older woman felt her heart break at this, pulling the younger woman close, telling her sincerely. “Darling, you don't have to leave. I would love for you to stay. Call me crazy, but after the last few hours we got to spent together, I can't imagine living without you anymore, or my life without you in it for that matter. I have never felt this way for anyone before. Please stay, Seven.” The blonde swallowed, her eyes stinging with tears, voice hoarse. “I... I would love to stay with you, Kathryn. I was so afraid you would want me to leave again. That I had been foolish to hope you could feel the same way as me.” Kathryn took the younger woman in a warm embrace, telling her earnestly. “I know, darling. Admittedly, I'd felt similar earlier this morning when you weren't in bed with me. I'd been convinced you had left. That I'd been deluded to believe you felt the same.”</p><p> </p><p>The couple rested in their embrace for a while, staying in bed for most of the day, catching up with what they had missed out on being without each other all their lives.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The end</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>